1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed is a light source device in which light emitted from a plurality of semiconductor laser devices is collimated into substantially parallel light by a plurality of collimator lenses and then condensed by a condenser lens (see JP 2009-80468A, JP 2005-114977A, and JP 2002-202442A, for example).